Blackout
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Oblio always thought he could handle his liquor, but what happens if he blacked-out and can't remember what exactly happened last night? Warnings: Yaoi AngeBlio AngelxOblio , SLASH


Title:Blackout

Pairing:OblioxAngel, Angelio

Summary: Oblio always thought he could handle his liquor, but what happens if he blacked-out and can't remember what exactly happened last night?

Warning(s):Yaoi and alcohol-use

-break-

Oblio laughed as he felt his body shiver with a heavy numbness. He swayed and tipped, limbs flailing and all grace lost. He leaned on a fellow party-goer and they settled themselves on bar stools and continued to chug the gold liquid. Oblio was having so much fun, he didn't want it to end. The blaring strobe lights entertained Oblio and he could feel the room shake from the heavy bass.

Oblio couldn't help but allow his friends to drag him to the dance floor. He was able to regain some balance and pulsed with the crowd, yelling with delight. He was washed with a wave of heat and he had to follow those girls. With his sexiest smile, he sauntered after them, taking a girl per arm and running out into the cold night.

The hotel room was beautiful, but all Oblio could see was chocolate syrup and whip cream covered girls. The girls giggled and laughed as everyone was touching and playing, everything was good here. Oblio smiled as he himself was drenched with chocolate, licking it off his fingers and beginning to approach his prey.

They drank and partied all night, but Oblio woke up in his pool, champagne bottle in hand. Swimming to the side, he noticed all his friends on the side, blacked out. He smiled, they couldn't handle him and his partying! Oblio ran inside and even though his head throbbed, he tried to get up the stairs.

Inching his way up each step, Oblio somehow crawled to the top and walked into his room. He was going to fall onto his mattress but he found a mass hiding under the blankets. With a flick of his arm, Oblio pulled off the covers to reveal a very naked Angel.

Oblio freaked and ran out of his room, tumbling down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

Angel had woken up, groaning and irritated, walking out and trying to find the source of noise. Angel simply stared at Oblio's crumpled form, desperately trying to remember what exactly happened last night. Picking himself from the ground, Oblio made eye contact with Angel, both clueless to what had occurred last night. Retracing his memories, Oblio couldn't recall anything past hitting the pool, which had been sometime around 3am. Glancing at the clock the glowing number now read 2pm.

The air between the two dancers became heavy and awkward. Angel then realized he was naked, and fled to the safety of Oblio's room, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and trying to locate his phone.

Oblio sighed, and began to try to will away the image of Angel's...member out of his head. Oblio couldn't stop the blush from appearing, he simply hung he head and headed over to his laptop. Opening the contraption and logging into his Bookface, he nearly died at what he saw.

Oblio had tons of pictures uploaded of the party last night, some nice pictures while others were simply horrid, but what killed him most was his last status update, saying he was now together with Angel Santa Maria Saldaña.

Oblio didn't know whether to scream or cry.

So instead he vomited.

Oblio hurled, up-heaving whatever was in his stomach into the tiny wastebasket that was conveniently next to the laptop, he knew having it there would come in handy! After that horrible experience, Oblio rinsed out his mouth to get the bad taste out of his mouth and returning to a half clothed Angel staring blankly at his laptop.

"I know, I was shocked too."Oblio whispered. Angel winced at the sound, holding his head in pain. Oblio wanted to apologize, but that would only upset the Mexican more so he stayed silent. They sat together, somehow positioning Oblio on Angel's lap and scrolled through the pictures together. Majority of the pictures were cute or sweet, until they found a video where they both were in an intense lip-lock, both blushing madly and passionately fondling each other. Cheers and screams of joy could be heard in the crappy video, mostly females rejoicing at the fact of two hot men groping and snogging.

A few other video showed the new couple running away together and finding new places to make out. Oblio felt like this was all unreal, he never went through these things, he never did any of this.

Angel was scared, what if Oblio realized that he harbored secret feelings for him, that it wasn't just the alcohol.

Oblio sighed, "Well we better fix this, I'm not with you and this is clearly because of the alcohol. Sorry...I hope we can still be friends." Angel let out a held breath, fear leaving gloominess in it's wake. Angel wanted to say it, he wanted to just come out and speak what his heart desired...but he simply nodded in agreement.

Angel felt like a coward, hiding behind the blame of alcohol and trying to wish away these feelings. He wasn't gay, he was a ladies man and he loved boobs.

He loved boobs not dick.

Oblio waited and stayed rested against Angel, leaning back onto the broad chest enjoying the warmth of the other man. Oblio began to feel something bubbling in his chest, and somehow his heart remembered. His heart remembered those kisses, those rough touches and beat faster at the thought. Oblio wanted to slap himself, this couldn't be!

Angel almost laughed, Oblio's hair tickled his skin and it was so soft. Angel decided he was going to enjoy his last embrace, then bury these feelings and relish in Oblio's friendship. Angel closed his eyes and began to melt away, wanting to just forget about everything.

Oblio lifted himself from his human chair, taking Angel's hand and leading out into the outside world. Angel snapped from his bliss and followed the blue haired dancer, confused at this sudden affection from the Japanese man. They both escaped into the bright day, holding hands and running away once more, this time sober and ready.

They never changed Oblio's Bookface status...


End file.
